


Drive Us Closer

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, chauffeur!Derek, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "I hope this is the right place to put a prompt. I have a prompt for you that i would love for you to write please. It's actually sort of based off of the second Look who's talking film. Where Derek and Stiles are very happily married. Derek's new client (you can use Kate or Jennifer or an o.c character) has been taking up all of his time and trying to seduce him without luck the final straw is when she try's to keep Derek apart from Stiles at Christmas he quits and rushes to get home."</p>
<p>Derek screeched to a halt in front of the house. He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid. How could he not have seen this? How was he going to explain this to Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Us Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Derek screeched to a halt in front of the house. He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid. How could he not have seen this? How was he going to explain this to Stiles? They needed the money and Kate had paid big bucks.

With a sigh, he got out and dragged his feet all the way to the front porch. The house looked like a happy place. It was lit up with Christmas lights and a wreath was hanging on the front door. The faint smell of cookies was coming from the direction of the kitchen. Stiles always opened a window when he was baking.

With a heavy heart he opened the door.

‘Derek?’ Stiles called from the living room. The sound of hurried footsteps and then Stiles’ face appeared around the corner. ‘You’re home. Did Kate grow a heart and give you the night off after all?’

Derek shook his head. He took off his chauffeurs cap and hung it on top of the coat rack.

‘Hey, Derek, what happened?’

Stiles grabbed his face, forcing him to look at his husband.

‘Derek, what happened?’ he repeated.

‘I quit.’

Stiles took a step back. His hands dropped to his side and Derek immediately wished they were back on his face.

‘I had to,’ Derek starts to explain. ‘When we got to her apartment, she started saying all these things. Like she was trying to seduce me. I pointed out to her that I was married and then she just started taking of her clothes, telling me that you weren’t good enough for me. So I quit and walked out. I’m sorry.’

Stiles was standing perfectly still in front of him. His face drawn in anger, jaw clenching.

_This is it,_ Derek thought, _this is the point where he kicks me out._

He opened his mouth to plead with Stiles, but he couldn’t get a word out. Stiles’ lips were on his and prevented him from talking. Stiles also had his arms around his neck and was pushing him against the door.

‘You’re not mad?’ Derek asked a little bewildered when he pulled back.

‘I’m furious. At that bitch. How dare she? I’m going to kill her. No, I’m going to steal all her fancy, expensive seduction clothes and set them all on fire.’

Derek laughed at that. He was so relieved. And they would be okay, as long as Stiles didn’t get himself sued by an evil millionaire who had an army of lawyers.

‘Or you could stay here, with me, and we celebrate Christmas Eve,’ he countered.

‘We could do that,’ Stiles said, starting to lead Derek up the stairs. He suddenly stopped and whirled around to face Derek, a grin on his face.

‘Did you drive the limo here?’

‘Yes.’

‘You know,’ Stiles mused. ‘I always wanted to have sex in a limo.’

Derek spun around and yanked his cap off the coat rack. He opened the front door and made a little bow.

‘After you, sir.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
